The line of Slytherin
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: Enshi is one of the surviving lines of Slytherin and is twisted and crule as we will soon find out. Will he become the new dark lord?


Preface: The direct, yet severed, Bloodline of Salazar Slytherin.

It was a dismal day out in Diagon alley. They sky was coveted in an overlay of greyest clouds and very little light. Even though it was only 12 am, most people simply seemed to think it closer to 8 pm. The wind was harsh and cold to the touch. Sweeping up thrown news papers as it swept mercilessly through the streets. Many of the shopkeepers had taken to putting warming charms around their doors to keep the temperature inside their shops to sane degrees.

Most of the bigger and wider shops were flooded with people for no apparent reason, but, at a time of unexpected weather, the shopkeepers seemed to feel for their costumers and decided to allow this phenomenon to take place. It was not the same for the smaller shops like; Flourish and Blots, Greengots (but that was another story), the ice cream parlor, and Olivander's Wands. All of witch was subject to very little inhabitants. However, the ice cream parlor and Greengots had different reasons that people were not entering their stores.

The bell hanging from the door in Olivander's wand shop rang as the door opened and closed with a creaking swooshing sound. Olivander jumped so violently that he nearly lost his footing on the ladder. Clutching hard at his chest, over his heart, the old man craned his neck around one of the shelves from his ladder, and peered out into the isle before the front desk. For a second, Olivander began to think he had imagined the door opening and closing. Then he saw it. A small pale white hand, protruding from out of thin air, gracefully tapped the bell on his desk. Taking an educated guess, as he usually did. OOlivander concluded that the child's parents sent them here, and had made great fibs of candy, so the child would come with out an argument. Who ever it was, Olivander noticed, was blocked from his view, by a large stack of cane-wands.

The ladder rolled across the isles of wands and cane to a wrenching stop in front of the desk. Olivander looked down and his heart seemed to want to jump from his chest and fail at the same time. He glanced over at the far right wall staring intently under the label that read,

_Best wizards and wands of their time. _

His eyes screwed up in concentration of the fourth picture. Olivander glanced back, now, staring at the child. This time his heart really did fail. He was greeted by a bone piercing, imperturbable, unfeeling and unsympathetic, and unnerving eyes. The small boy's eyes were an unfathomably flabbergasting shade of vibrant green, and the had the same color, light, and coldness of the Killing curse. His pupils were these things that threw you into the darkest of abysses. Olivander blinked breaking the line of eye contact. He was sweating nervously. This boy had the exact eyes of the most powerful and most dangerous wizard of all times; Salazar Slytherin.

"I am here for a wand, sir." Said the boy. His voice seemed to create the sensation of silk being caressed across the shop keeper's cheeks. Olivander sighed keeping in a longing moan.

"Of course!" exclaimed Olivander and he withdrew a small square from his front pocket," now which hand is your wand arm?" The boy's eyes remained unreadable.

"What do you mean 'wand arm?" He inquired.

Olivander thought this strange. Surely the boy who looks almost completely like Salazar Slytherin would know his wand arm.

"Your wand arm boy. Wand arm!" Stated Olivander slightly forcefully.

"Well I write with my right arm." the boy stated coldly. Obviously he didn't take friendly to being talked to like an idiot. Then again, no one did. Olivander nodded vigorously still sweating from nerves. He let something shiny and yellow drop down the boys arm. It was a tape measure.

(POV change)

Enshi looked down at the tape measure now encircling each and every one of his fingers. He looked back up to where Olivander was, and noticed that he had suddenly disappeared. Wondering if, like everyone else, something about him had scared off the old man, Enshi huffed shaking his long main of silver hair. He loved his hair. It was like magic most of the time. It would move how he wanted it to, to an extent, and would glint like a fatal-looking string capable of cutting off a human head in the light.

Olivander came back to find the tape measure so close to the customers nose that he gave a yelp of panic and grabbed the thing before it got any further. He seemed to glance down at it and then made an _Ah! _Sound. He turned and begun walking away briskly while saying.

"I have just the thing." Olivander was on his way to the Isle of Yew wands but was caught off guard by something he thought impossible.

There was no way that anyone in the Olivander family would ever make a wand out of such a potent flower's wood. _No, impossible, down right stupid to think about anyone making it---well there's one but he was always the idiot of the family tree….wouldn't hurt to test the wand just for jokes though. I'll just bring a spare, or more. _

The wand was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen though. Olivander examined the black velvet box and read the label; hybrid wand. Angles trumpet and devil snare wood. 15 inches. Core of Nundu lung and chimera heart string.

Olivander smiled at the stupidity of this and decided that this wand would be fun to test out first on everyone simply because it was impossibly incompatible. Chuckling to him self, Olivander strode down and begun piling up box after box under his arms.

Minutes later he returned to where he had left eh young wizard, and dropping all of the other boxes on the counter with some amount of difficulty.

"Here you are, Sir." said Olivander handing Enshi a white wand box. " oak, 11 inches. Dragon heart string. Flexible, and wonderful for charms."

Enshi extended his hand and took the wand from Olivander. It felt cold and icky.

"Well, give it a wave!" Said Olivander impatiently. Enshi did just that, and with a violent screeching sound. The cash register collapsed into itself going from a normal rectangle into a now shriveled ball of twisted and contorted metal.

"Definitely not!" Wheezed Olivander in a quiet voice of pain. He grabbed this time a red box and thrust it into Enshi's hands. Enshi drew out the wand. This one was ivory and had decorative swirls going up its handle. It was incredibly uncomfortable in his hand.

"Vine wood. Phoenix feather. 11 inches. Best for transfiguration."

Enshi studied the wand a little too long, for Olivander quickly snapped.

"Give that one a--well give it a wave---"

Enshi didn't need to be told twice, and, before Olivander could manage to get all of his sentence out, he flicked the wand. This time all of the boxes behind Olivander were forced out of there shelves and fell to a large heap on the ground behind the shop keeper. Olivander quickly snatched the wand from Enshi's hand, and from fear of what might happen next thrust the black velvet box into Enshi's chest causing the boy to stumble backwards.

Enshi timidly opened the box and let out an audible gasp at the beautiful object in side it. It was a leathery stretch of inky black thorns grown off of them a stream of beautiful erect buds.

"Oh, marvelous! Simply wonderful, well my dear boy. That will be 11 galleons."

*************************************************************

Enshi walked out of the shop. Once the door closed behind him, he began to fish for the piece of folded parchment that was given to him by the fat oaf Hegrid. He pulled it out, and clutching his boxed wand in his arm began to read down the list.

_Hogwarts first year students will need the following. _

_A wand. _

_A cauldron made of stone with an average thickness, 7 crystal vials, brass scales, and dragon hide gloves. _

_Dress robes one for each day of the week and robes of choice for the weekends. _

_Potion ingredients _

_First year students will not be in need of a broom _

_A pet cat, rat, toad, or owl of any species. _

_books_

_Standard book of spells grade one _

_Potions for beginners _

_Defensive theory _

_Defensive offensive ability_

_Magical plants and how to find them_

Enshi looked up from his list to the nearest store. _Pottidge's cauldron shop. Cauldrons for all sizes and occasions. _Enshi strode across the cobble stone pavement indifferent to the bone chilling wind. He grabbed onto the door handle and gave it a small push. It swung open with a furry of bell chimes and a bright happy woman's voice greeted him cheerily from behind a mountain of black and gold cauldrons,

"Watcher deary, what can I get for you?" A mousy witch appeared from behind the enormous pile of cauldrons with a wide smile stretched across her face.

"a cauldron made of stone with average thick--"

"First year at Hogwarts, eh, right. Here you are." Said the witch handing him a large cauldron and a cart. It took Enshi little time to lift the cauldron into the cart and pay the woman. He was in a real hurry to leave, for, in his opinion this woman was irresistibly annoying.

He went through the other stores with little to no difficulty or hard times of choosing, until he came to Flourish and Blots. Here there were so many things that were tantalizing. He was stuck in a darker more evil section of the store because most people were filling up the store for its warmth. Enshi had , of course, already gotten copies of his books for school but it wouldn't hurt to nick a few either. He grabbed the nearest five on a shelf labeled _Beyond the Usual Evil_. And stuffed them into his cauldron.


End file.
